Neighbor Bud
Skin Skin Shade Hair & Beard Nose Ears Overalls Overalls Shade Overalls Pocket Cap Cap Panel Cap Panel Shade Cap Button & Visor Cap Visor Tint Cap Visor Shade | damagelevel = Low | attack = | class = Terrestrial | first = "Sucker" | final = "Demolition Crew" }}Neighbor Bud, simply known as Bud, is a defense character and the tertatagonist of Swamp Attack. Bud is Redneck's best friend and neighbor, living in the right side with an identical house to Redneck's. Bud made his first appearance in "Metal Dawn", pictured in an icon after opening a gift at the ending of the level, unlocking him in the process, but this depiction isn't counted due to not being a physical appearance. He attacks by range, using a shotgun, identical to Redneck's. Physical appearance Bud is an adult man that appears to be shorter than Redneck, the Bear and Uncle Joe but taller than Aunt Misty and Cousin Roy. His eyes are covered by a olive green cap with a white front panel. His cap also has an orange button and visor, along with a bandage in the front panel. He wears blue overalls with a pocket in the center and yellow hair and beard. His ears and nose are orange, three of his teeth are sticking out from the lower jaw and he is always seen carrying a shotgun. Personality Probably, Bud's personality is similiar to Redneck's, being overprotective of a rotting house and liking to be alone with peace and silence. However, Bud seems to be friendlier than Redneck, even caring for him, judging how he wants to collaborate in the house's defense. He seems to like shotguns since he always uses the weapon. Gameplay Bud is just like Redneck before the double shotgun was unlocked. He shoots to the monsters when they enter his attack ratio, being good at aiming with the shotgun. Bud also collaborates to kill the monsters, helping with Redneck might give the monsters critical hits (double damage). It is recommended to equip Bud, considered an useful defense in terms of range attacks. Instead of being left alone defending, Bud should also be helped in occasions since some opponents are too strong to be easily killed by him. Bud is playable in Multiplayer, being controlled by the opponent of a match, and instead of a revolver like Redneck, he uses his shotgun. Description Gallery File:Mistywithbud.png|Bud with Aunt Misty. File:Budicon.png|Bud's icon in the shop. File:Budmultiplayer.png|Bud's icon in Multiplayer, being a parody of Redneck's appearance in the icons of Swamp Attack. File:Neighborwithgiantmachine.png|Bud in "Evil!", 19 levels after his debut. File:Budwithbearandredneck.png|Bud with Redneck and the Bear. File:Roywithfriends.png|Bud with Redneck, Cousin Roy and Aunt Misty. Trivia *Bud will make his 100th appearance in the 9th level of Episode 11. *He lives in the right side of the Swamp, according to the Multiplayer mode. *His house is simply a recycled asset for Redneck's house. *He is the first defense character to not be from Redneck's family, the second being the Bear. **He and the Bear are just friends of Redneck. *Bud and Redneck are the only characters to be playable. However, Bud is only playable in Multiplayer. *He is currently the only defense character to have its own icon. **His icon parodies Swamp Attack's app icons, featuring Redneck in backgrounds. In Bud's case, he stands in a green background with white glowing. *There is a common bug where Bud might keep shooting to the location of the monsters even if they are at their dying animations or gone. Category:Defense characters Category:Humans